


Only for tonight

by HelAuditore



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were an exclusive couple, extremely jealous too, but they were always open to experiment and experience new things when it came to sex, and a threesome with another man was indeed on their kink bucket list, and now that they watched the way in which Ty was writhing ever so slightly on the couch, the timing felt right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fantasy poorly buried in the back of my mind, and my friend Mari just kept adding more wood to the fire so eventually I gave in and got everything out of my system. Also this is not related to the OGAV 'verse.

Take a horny God of poetry dating his easily aroused vampire boyfriend, put them together in a flat and add the chronically single former God of everything dark and cold, give them a few bottles of Steinlager, a bottle of Fenrir and couple shots of Pampero... The result can't be anything holy.

The three men had randomly started laughing about Zeb's poor luck with girls probaly a good forty minutes ago and they were still in hysterics. Mitchell lay sideways on the couch, giggling like a little girl as he had his face buried into Anders' hair; the latter was sitting on the floor, resting back against the sofa with a knee up to his chest, all teary eyed and red-faced; Ty had just stumbled out of the bathroom, still laughing half-heartedly at one of Anders' dirty jokes.

"Man, I bet he wouldn't even score with a dude," Ty added as he heavily plopped down on the other couch. Anders perked up at those words as a smug smirk curled his lips.

"You aren't exactly one to talk, though," Anders teased, and quickly received a slap on the back of the head from Mitchell.

"Don't be rude to Ty, it's not his fault that Dawn doesn't remember him," Mitchell bit back a grin, but Anders laughed out loud.

Ty's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red "Fuck off, I thought we were picking on Zeb, not me!" he grunted as he stretched towards the table to grab another bottle of beer.

Mitchell sighed as he absentmindedly stroke Anders' hair, scratching his scalp softly and curling his fingers through his golden locks, causing his boyfriend to openly moan at the pleasant attentions.

"He gets hard for me in the blink of an eye, don't you sweetheart?" Mitchell grinned as he kept massaging the back of his head.

"It's not my fault that you're so fucking good," Anders purred in response with his eyes shut.

Ty was staring at them, shifting in his seat at the odd mixture of discomfort and arousal as he watched the way in which Mitchell's long fingers worked on his brother's head. He felt himself stir and grow harder inside his jeans, and even though he was pretty pissed, he still had the decency to restrain from palming his crotch.

It was as if Mitchell and Anders had read his mind, because they both looked over at him with the same dirty light glimmering into their eyes. They were an exclusive couple, extremely jealous too, but they were always open to experiment and experience new things when it came to sex, and a threesome with another man was indeed on their kink bucket list, and now that they watched the way in which Ty was writhing ever so slightly on the couch, the timing felt right.

"Why don't you borrow my boyfriend for a while? Bet it's been forever since the last time someone blew you," Anders smirked and Mitchell sniggered into his hair. 

Ty widened his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up "What the fuck?" he blinked incredulous as he watched the couple drunkenly snigger and snort.

"It's fine, Ty! He'll just suck your cock, it's not a marriage!" Anders went on with raised brows, and his words were so incredibly hilarious to Mitchell that he nearly rolled off the couch.

Ty huffed and stood up on ridiculously wobbly legs "You're drunk and you'll regret it in the morning. I'm gonna take a cab and head home," he started as he staggered towards the front door but Mitchell caught him by his wrist, successfully stopping him.

"You're not going anywhere," the vampire broke into a smirk that Ty was only able to classify as mischievous and somewhat dirty, then latched his mouth on the underside of Ty's wrist, sucking and flicking his tongue in a suggestive manner.

Anders climbed up on the couch as he intently watched the work of Mitchell's mouth on Ty's wrist, and by the look on his brother's face he knew that he wouldn't have had the willpower to decline again.

Ty didn't put up much of a fight, indeed, actually he didn't put up any fight at all and just twisted his fingers around Mitchell's dark curls, making both he and Anders' grin. "I- I can't just stand here, my legs are already giving out," was Ty's only protest, so the couple stood up and stirred him in the direction of the bedroom.

"There's always a solution," Anders commented with a snigger, then pushed his brother to lay on the bed. "You just behave for a moment, okay? I just need to..." Anders didn't even finish speaking as he attacked Mitchell's mouth tongue first in a ravaging and extremely messy kiss.

Ty sat on the bed, propped up on his palms as he watched his brother suck a possessive bruise on the vampire's neck. It was kind of mesmerizing to watch the way in which Anders' lips clamped up and then relaxed, or maybe it was just the booze that made it seem so hypnotic, but when he heard a particularly filthy moan tear from Mitchell's lips Ty had to palm his crotch from above his jeans, striving to bite back a groan of his own. 

Mitchell noticed him out of the corner of his eye, and smirked "Babe, your little brother is suffering," he chuckled.

Anders pulled away from Mitchell's neck with red, swollen lips and flushed cheeks "What?" then he grinned down at his brother "Aw, poor Tyrone. You should help him, honey." he pressed a quick kiss to the vampire's lips, then squeezed his wrist softly to remind him that no matter what was going to happen on that bed they still belonged to one another. Mitchell smiled at the gesture and moved a hand up to briefly tug on Anders' lobe, assuring him that he knew the deal and that he did love him.

Ty gripped the sheets in his fists as he saw Mitchell ridding himself of his shirt and crawling up on bed to make a quick work of removing Ty's jeans with a few swift, practiced moves. Once the vampire had tugged denim and cotton off the man's body, he licked his lips as he looked between Ty's legs.

"Well, this definitely isn't disappointing," Mitchell grinned, making Anders laugh and Ty blush so hard that he thought someone could easily fry an egg on his forehead.

"A-are you really positive about all th-" Ty still tried to protest or make them think the whole situation through, but Mitchell's lips were already wrapped around the base of his cock, sucking as his right hand was closing around the tip to pump it softly. "Oh shit!"

Anders grinned at his brother's reaction and began to remove his own shirt and trousers "He's good, isn't he?" he asked as he pulled a drawer open to retrieve a bottle of lube from it. Ty's only reply was a throaty groan and a couple curses in the thickest of Kiwi accents.

Mitchell's teeth were nipping at the flesh on the crook of Ty's inner thigh, while he thumbed at the tip of his erection in achingly slow circles, spilling pre-come and a new stream of profanities right out of the back of the man's throat.

Anders moved to kneel on the mattress right beside Ty's head "Having fun yet, bro?" he asked with a smirk as he looked at how Ty was chewing his bottom lip furiously. Anders bent over to whisper into his brother's ear "Watch those teeth, it might get ugly if you spill your mortal blood."

Ty widened his eyes at those words and quit taking it out on his lip, he hadn't thought about how dangerous Mitchell could have turned. He looked down at the vampire while he worked his mouth between his legs, then up to his brother, silently asking him if this was actually safe.

"Don't worry, I can always make him snap out of his blood thirst," Anders whispered in return, then his tongue darted out of his lips to flick at the shell of Ty's ear.

Now that was something that Ty wasn't actually expecting but fuck it all, he was probably going to burn in hell anyway, so he might as well let himself moan at all the attentions that were focusing on him.

Mitchell detached his mouth from Ty's crotch to smirk at the way in which Anders' tongue was licking in an out of Ty's ear, so he thought it would have been a great idea to put his own tongue to good use and trace the underside of Ty's tip, press against the pulsating vein and flick at the slit a couple of times before twirling all around the head.

Judging by the loud groans, Anders could tell that Mitchell had finally started being serious about that blow job, so he pulled away from his brother's neck to join his boyfriend by Ty's hips. "You little slut," Anders smirked as he wound his fingers around Mitchell's curls, tugging on them so that the vampire would lift his head from Ty's cock.

"You love it," Mitchell grinned, his hand still wrapped around Ty's length, pumping it ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I do, actually," Anders raised his eyebrows and closed the small gap between their mouths to share a deep, sloppy kiss that had Ty bucking frustrated into Mitchell's hand. Anders heard his brother's distressed grunts, so he pulled back to rest his forehead against his boyfriend's "Mind if I help you out with him?"

Mitchell grinned, biting down on his lower lip and shrugging a shoulder "Not at all."

Anders sniggered and bent over to twirl his tongue around the tip of Ty's cock, smirking at the soft moan he got in return, then pressed a soft kiss to Mitchell's fist. The vampire smiled dopey at him, then ducked his head to tease the underside while Anders took really good care of the slit. Their tongues met once, twice, three times, and Ty couldn't help but sit up halfway as he braced himself on his elbows, groaning at the insane sight and the frustrating teasing.

"Just fucking do something, for Christ's sake!" Ty bursted all of a sudden, Mitchell and Anders shot him a glance, then the vampire grinned broadly.

"Your brother is one eager little shit," Mitchell commented before running his tongue all along Ty's length, from the base to the tip.

"Then shut him up," Anders smirked as his hand replaced Mitchell's to clasp around Ty's cock and began to stroke him with slow twists and pulls of his fist. Mitchell dipped his head again to engulf Ty's tip with his mouth, humming contently when he heard the man groan loudly.

Ty dropped back against the mattress, grasping the sheets as he tried really hard not to buck up into Mitchell's throat – and fucking hell, it was impossible! Until Anders, clever, clever Anders, decided to solve the problem right away by pressing his free hand down onto Ty's hip to try and keep him anchored to the bed.

"It's okay, little brother, you won't suffer for too long," Anders grinned mischievous as he pumped his fist to match the speed of Mitchell's head.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close!" Ty cried as he threw his head back with a strangled groan.

"Don't hold it in, Ty. Let it all out," Anders encouraged as both he and Mitchell worked on his length faster and harder. Ty responded by throwing an arm over his own mouth and biting hard on it in a desperate attempt to muffle the loud moan that tore from his throat when he suddenly came into Mitchell's mouth. Mitchell pulled back, trying to swallow as much as his drunken reflexes allowed him to, and Anders cupped his chin to lick the corners of his mouth clean.

"You're such a good boy," Anders smiled crookedly and Mitchell sniggered before sharing a sloppy, languid kiss that tasted like Ty. No matter how much Anders wanted to keep ravaging his boyfriend's mouth, he broke away from him to stare down at his still shaking, disheveled brother.

"W-what?" Ty asked in a trembling voice that made both his brother and Mitchell laugh "Stop laughing at me!" he slurred as he squeezed his thighs due to the aftershocks of his climax.

"N'aw, you're so cute, Ty," Mitchell smirked as he dared brushing his fingertips over Ty's still extremely sensitive length.

"Fuck! Don't!" Ty's hips jerked on their own as he pushed Mitchell's hand away. Anders and Mitchell laughed again, but this time Ty couldn't help the dopey grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Jesus, these jeans are killing me," Mitchell growled as he quickly rid himself of them along with his boxers, finally setting his erection free with a relieved sigh.

Anders' tongue automatically darted out to wet his own lips, but looked down at Ty instead of immediately taking care of his boyfriend "Do you wanna return the favor?"

Ty widened his eyes as he sat up with his back pressed against the headboard of the bed "No, I..." he glanced down briefly at Mitchell's length but no matter how inviting it might have looked, Ty had to shake his head as his cheeks heated up all over again.

"Oh God, he's never sucked one before," Mitchell laughed as he leaned his forehead against Anders' temple, dragging him into an hysterical fit of laughter despite Ty's embarrassment.

"Maybe I should teach him?" Anders asked with a cocked brow, and Mitchell nodded with a pleased expression.

"You really should," Mitchell hissed as he threaded his fingers through Anders' hair, reaching the shorter locks on the back of his skull and grasping them to tug Anders' head back and suck the air out of his lungs with a passionate yet extremely possessive kiss.

Of course Ty understood the situation no matter the fumes of the alcohol, and in no way he would have stepped between them - even because they had started it all and he had just sat back and enjoyed the ride. He still found it hard to believe that his own brother had had no problems at all in tumbling into bed with him and take his cock in his mouth, and Ty also tried to blame on the alcohol how much he had enjoyed it. Maybe he should have taken more seriously all the innuendos and dirty jokes that Anders had thrown his way in the past, but Anders always acted like a perverted prick so Ty never, not even for a split second, thought that he meant every single word.

However, by the time he was done losing himself in his thoughts, Ty was brought back to reality by a throaty groan and a rather complex curse in Gaelic, and that was when he noticed that Anders was on his fours, deep throating Mitchell like a damn professional.

"C'mhere," the vampire breathed out as he reached out a hand to Ty, making grabby motions as to invite him to get closer. Ty hesitated, then he saw how Mitchell's jaw slacked and his eyes fell shut as he moaned in pleasure, and felt like he definitely wanted to return the favor. He shifted on his knees and let Mitchell hold his hand as he got pulled into a brief kiss that he wasn't exactly sure whether he should return or not.

Suddenly Anders pulled back from Mitchell with a wet pop to sneer up at them "No kissing," to which Mitchell answered with a sheepish grin and his fingers carding lovingly through golden hair.

"Sorry babe," Mitchell apologized as he brushed his fingers along Anders' stubbled jawline and hooked his thumb over his lower front teeth "but now you should really fuck me," he added with a devious smirk.

Ty felt himself starting to grow hard again as he watched his own brother sit back on his haunches with a grin that matched the vampire's, because God, they were so incredibly hot together.

"Ty," Anders began, and the man looked at him surprised.

"Yeah?" Ty blinked.

"On your back."

"Oh..." Ty wasn't really sure why he was supposed to lay on his back, but he had liked everything that had happened so far, so he might as well do as he was told.

"You straddle him, but don't sit, alright?" Anders instructed Mitchell as he left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along one of his shoulders.

"Why would I sit? That'd keep me from all the fun," Mitchell grinned as he moved to bracket Ty's thighs with his knees "Hi there," he purred as he dipped his head to bite down on Ty's collarbone, making him nearly yell.

"Behave," Anders chided playfully as he slicked his own length thoroughly with lube.

"You know I can't," Mitchell smirked against Ty's skin as he traced his teeth marks with the tip of his tongue. Mitchell wasn't like that usually, he was far from behaving like a spoiled Primadonna, he preferred to dominate rather than being dominated, but in the rare occasions in which he let Anders take control – and especially now that he was kind of drunk – he could turn into a proper slut.

Anders licked his lips and huffed at Mitchell's words "Looks like I'll have to punish you," he used the lube that was still coating his hand to push a finger inside of Mitchell's body, quickly adding a second to prep him enough for it not to hurt too much, and the moans that he got in return nearly made him come right there and then.

Underneath the vampire, Ty was wheezing, his cock still on its way to grow hard all over again as he watched the way in which Mitchell's eyes screwed shut and how his white teeth sunk into his lower lip. He wanted to touch him so much, he wasn't sure that Anders would have approved of that but he still moved his hand to wrap his fingers around Mitchell's spit slicked cock.

“Oh, now we're talking,” Mitchell chuckled as Ty's fist pumped him in a slow but steady pace.

Anders arched a brow and pulled his fingers out of Mitchell “What?” then he spotted the work of Ty's hand and smirked “Oh, I see, my brother's finally catching up,” he sniggered to himself and lined up with Mitchell's prepped opening so that he could enter him with a single, slow thrust.

Ty stopped his hand for a moment as he saw the way in which Mitchell's face scrunched in pain, but all of a sudden he grinned, the damn vampire actually _grinned_ the most gorgeous yet sinful grin that Ty had ever seen, and as he looked at it he could definitely tell how Mitchell had managed to steal his brother's heart.

"Move, both of you," Mitchell grunted out all of a sudden, and Ty couldn't help but finally speak up.

"God, your boyfriend is so bossy in bed," Ty smirked up at Anders from above Mitchell's shoulder and his brother sniggered in return.

"Oh he is, very," Anders nodded with a smug expression, then broke into a moan when Mitchell clenched around him "Fuck!" Anders smirked and licked his own lips "Alright, alright!" he placed both hands on the vampire's hips and began to thrust in a slow but deep pace, biting on his bottom lip at the delicious tightness of his boyfriend.

Mitchell hung his head with a long drawn out groan, then looked at Ty from behind his long curls "What're you waiting for?"

Anders reached out a hand to wind his fingers around Mitchell's curls, tugging on them to tilt his head back and expose his neck “You heard the vampire, touch him little brother,” he dipped his head to latch his lips onto the crook of Mitchell's neck to suck a red mark on it as he thrusted fast and rough inside him.

“Oh my God,” Mitchell cried as he rested one hand on Ty's chest and the other clutched tightly around the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the effort.

Ty did as he was told, his grip on Mitchell's erection tightening all over again as he pumped him in rhythm with Anders' thrusts. He watched the expressions of pure ecstasy on both men's faces, relishing the sound of their moans and choked curses, and just when he thought that it couldn't get better, Mitchell reached down a hand to wrap around Ty's cock and stroke him in an unsteady pace.

It would have been impossible for Mitchell to last long with two men taking such good care of him, and in a handful of moments he spent himself all over Ty's hand and chest with a long and loud groan. He had to thank his vampyric stamina for not letting him collapse on top of Ty, but he did stop pumping him during the aftershocks.

“Oh shit!” Anders dropped his forehead against Mitchell's nape, the vampire sniggered and grinned as he felt how sloppy and uncoordinated his boyfriend's thrusts were getting.

“Come baby, come,” Mitchell moaned out as he went back to stroke Ty's temporarily forgotten erection “and you too, Ty-boy” the vampire smirked down at him, nearly slumping over when Anders' reached his own orgasm and buried himself deep within Mitchell's body. “Fuck, Anders!”

“Oh fuck, babe,” Anders growled, dragging blunt teeth down Mitchell's sensitive spine as his hips rocked on their own until his orgasm died down.

“Shit, fuck–” Ty cried out as he arched off the bed and came all over Mitchell's hand, causing the vampire to laugh and shake his head.

“This is like a cuss fest,” Mitchell snorted and let out a shuddering sigh when Anders pulled out of him.

“A cuss and come fest,” Anders corrected him as he collapsed boneless on the mattress, completely spent but extremely satisfied. Mitchell plopped down heavily beside him with a huff, grimacing at the stickiness of his body, but could he be bothered to get cleaned up? Well of course not.

“Well this was... Pretty damn crazy,” Ty commented as he threw an arm over his eyes, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Mitchell smirked and swallowed thickly before adding with a grimace “shit, your blood's pretty damn loud, right now, Ty.”

“What?” Ty moved his arm away from his eyes and Anders barked out a laugh as he nuzzled his boyfriend's hair.

“So, Ty... Do you feel a bit happier, now?” Anders asked as he pressed a few kisses on the sweaty, salty skin of Mitchell's shoulder.

His brother broke into a sheepish grin and blushed slightly “I guess.”

“Good,” was Anders yawned reply, and sooner that they could even realize it, they were all out cold.

In the morning, Ty woke up with a mild hungover and a content smile on his face, but when he turned around to face Anders and Mitchell he found them all curled up together and he felt like he was intruding their little world. He wasn't sad nor he regretted what had happened, but it was only fair to leave the happy, carefree couple to it by sneaking out without waking them up.

_**The End.** _


End file.
